The Day You Were Born
by xxAzure-Wingsxx
Summary: It's Tezuka's birthday and the stoic captain waits with dread for one Fuji Syuusuke to appear, resigned to his fate of having the quiet day disrupted by whatever evil schemes the regulars' resident genius has in store for him. -a belated Tezuka b'day fic-


Title: The day you were born  
Characters/Pairings: Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Tezuka/Fuji  
Rating: PG-13 with hints of sex  
Genre: Humour, Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or its awesome characters and never will so I will just be content writing fics for them instead ^^;

* * *

He would have skipped school for the day if not for the fact that it would be highly uncharacteristic of him to do so; he had a set of principles that he followed conscientiously and was wont to break them, even if his sanity and general wellbeing was at stake. With the situation now clearly spelled out, it wasn't too difficult to understand the self preservative measures the stoic captain had currently undertaken; it was too much to hope that he would get away unscathed but at least he would have some consolation in the fact that he had tried. Scanning the hallways quickly before walking briskly to his class, the taller teen heaved a sigh of relief as he took out his books and waited for the day's lessons to begin.

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~

Lunchtime came and students rushed out to the cafeteria to buy food, eventually leaving behind only two boys in the classroom. "Tezuka, happy birthday!" Seigaku's mother hen offered his wishes and presented a slim package to the other. "Thank you very much, Oishi." The bespectacled youth accepted the gift calmly and watched as the bowl-haired boy ran off to grab a bite himself before all the food sold out. Refocusing his attention on the plastic box in front of him, Tezuka closed his eyes and clasped his palms together before opening up the lunchbox and spooned some rice into his mouth.

The bell rang, signaling the end of break and as his classmates filed back in, the hazel-haired boy watched the entrances, his paranoid self half expecting to see a flash of honey-brown amongst the crowd. When everyone was properly seated and classes had resumed, Tezuka shot one final glance at the doors before he stood up and pointed out to the flustered maths teacher an error that the latter had made.

Afternoon saw dark clouds hanging overhead and somewhere during the second-last period, the heaven opened its floodgates and torrents of water rained down from the skies, beating against the windows in quick succession. Staring out of the one next to him, Tezuka sighed as he made a mental note to cancel afternoon practice if the downpour failed to cease by the time school let out.

Classes ended and the rain showed no signs of stopping. Left with little choice but to cancel the afternoon's practice, he crafted a message on his cellphone and sent it to Oishi. Bidding the vice captain farewell with instructions to relay on the message, the tennis player stepped out of the classroom and breathed in the smell of fresh, damp earth lingering in the corridors, the air cool against his skin. Shouldering his bag into a comfortable position, he made his way down the stairs.

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~

Lady Luck seemed to be favoring him today; he hadn't so much as seen a streak of the tensai and just as he was beginning to believe that against all odds, he would get away scot free, a lilting voice called out to him and the taller youth groaned innerly. "Tezuka~ Leaving so soon? I haven't wished you happy birthday yet or given you my present," the slender teen pouted and Tezuka suppressed a shudder as he thought of the unseen dangers lying in wait for him. Fixing the other boy with his most expressionless face, he ignored the unspoken accusation that he had been avoiding the smiling youth. "I am standing in front of you now. Oishi didn't message you about today's afternoon practice being cancelled?" the taller boy frowned.

"Hmm, perhaps he's busy at the moment? Maa, thanks for telling me anyway," the smile on Fuji's face widened a little and before Tezuka had time to analyse the words for more hidden meanings, the other boy had pulled out a small box from behind his back and was currently opening it. Leaning in to peer at the contents inside, he spotted an innocent looking miniature cake covered in light green icing. A sniff told him that it was mint and though by all appearances, there was nothing out of the ordinary, his trusted more in his instincts and experience.

Shooting a look of suspicion at the tensai, he eyed the offered confectionary warily. "You don't need to give me that look; I swear there's nothing weird about the flavours. I made it myself after all so I should know. You like mint don't you?" Fuji chuckled as he held the box in one hand, his other hand rummaging in his pockets for a brief moment before producing a plastic knife still in its plastic wrap. Placing the box in the hands of the other teen, the petite youth tore the plastic wrapping and carefully cut a thin slice from the cake, balancing it as he raised the utensil to Tezuka's mouth. Hazel eyes blinked at him owlishly in surprise and it was only when the shorter boy made a slightly impatient motion that the tennis captain opened his mouth and allowed the other to feed him his birthday cake.

The first thing he felt was the usual cool, tingling sensation that came with consuming mint-related products. What he wasn't prepared for was the bitter taste of dark chocolate that followed after it. The bespectacled teen's entire body went rigid and his mind was a blank slate. Noticing the sudden change that had came over his friend, the tensai's smile turned worried as his eyes opened to reveal intense orbs the colour of the ocean. "Are you okay? What's wrong Tezuka?" A strange feeling was coming over him right at that moment and taking a step backwards, the taller youth forced his body to move as he fled from his friend, his mind occupied with only one objective; get away from Fuji Syuusuke. Panicking now from the violent reaction that the hazel-haired brunette had displayed upon eating the cake, Fuji barely managed to catch the box that went flying from his friend's hands, setting it down hurriedly before giving chase.

His pursuit of the taller boy led him out into the rain and as he ran, taking care not to slip on the muddy grounds, the tensai cursed his own stupidity. Why had he not thought of the possibility that Tezuka was abstaining from eating chocolate not because he did not like it but rather, due to a medical condition? He had no idea what sort of illness prevented one from eating chocolates except diabetes perhaps but that was no excuse to pull such a trick on his friend. He had unknowingly made a gamble on Tezuka's life and the thought that he had brought harm to his friend wrecked him with guilt.

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~

Regretting his actions with every step he took, the petite youth made a promise to himself that he would catch up with the other no matter what and get him to a hospital; if need be, he would carry his stoic friend there. Increasing his pace, the tensai noticed his friend making a beeline for the tennis clubhouse and upon realising the other's intentions, gave one last burst of energy that sent him practically careening into the door. Luckily, he managed to jam a foot in between the door and the wall, preventing Tezuka from locking him out and as the other abandoned his attempts to force the door close, the honey-haired brunette wrenched open the door by its knob and stepped into the gloom.

A little light filtered in from the clubhouse solitary window, preventing him from tripping about in pitch darkness and he barely made out the outline of another person at the far corner. Snubbing his toes against a bench, the tensai let out a ripe oath that would have earned him at least ten rounds had Tezuka cared to notice as he quickly made his way over the huddling figure.

Closer examination told him that Tezuka was trembling quite violently, his body wrecked with convulsions, his head tucked in between his legs. Grabbing hold of the other boy's shoulders and shaking them lightly, he tried to force the other to look at him. "Please Tezuka, tell me what's wrong! Let me help you!" It was the first time he ever found himself pleading and ironically, it had to be with the target of his secret admiration and affection.

All he knew was that one moment he was shaking his friend and trying to get him to snap out of it, the next moment he was pinned to the floor and being kissed senseless. The sudden action had knocked the stoic teen's spectacles askew and Fuji found himself gazing into burning orbs of tawny brown so intense he found himself drowning in them. "Ugh…" the petite youth let out a strangled moan of pleasure as Tezuka's tongue slipped into his mouth and began exploring, each nudge sending a burst of electricity through his entire body. Surrendering himself to the touches of the other, his last thought through a lust-clouded mind was one of relief that his friend would be okay after all.

~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~~.~

"I never knew you had such an unusual reaction to chocolate," the tensai chuckled as he lazily ran a finger over Tezuka's chest, tracing the contours, content to lie in his lover's arms and relish the newfound happiness he had attained. Tezuka snorted and rolled his eyes in reply but his arms closed around the other boy's body tighter and the possessive manner in which the hazel-haired youth showed his affection did not go unnoticed. It may take some time for the other to admit it but he now knew that given a choice, Tezuka would have still chosen this path without a moment's hesitation. The revelation of the stoic teen's depth of love for him filled his heart with a overwhelming sense of joy and he let out a laugh. It was the purest and most beautiful sound Tezuka had ever heard and the bespectacled youth was glad that Fuji had granted him the opportunity to witness his true self come to light.

He would willingly spend the rest of his lifetime, God bless it be long in an never-ending journey to figure out the enigma that was uniquely Fuji Syuusuke. It's a fairly good bargain he thinks; a small price to pay for being able to share and spend his life with the one who completed him and brought real meaning to life.

Threading his fingers through silky strands of honey-brown tresses, the taller teen planted a kiss on the crown of the brunette's head and Fuji looked up to stare into russet-coloured orbs so filled with love, passion and gentleness that they seemed to threaten to overflow. Matching the other's gaze with his one of his own, he spoke, the words simply flowing out of his mouth so naturally and with an unrestrained smile so bright and dazzling, Fuji finally offered his wishes.

"Happy birthday Mitsu."

~neverending perfect love~

A/N: I am late, damn it. Happy belated birthday Tezuka you hot hot bishie whom Fuji is head over heels in love with; you too with him! It's 2am in the morning, my brain's running on reserve power, here's your fic, I hope it does you justice and good night. -conks out-

I am thinking about writing another version of this fic with all the graphic details in there but that would probably take me some time and boxes of tissue paper to stop the major nosebleed. It would be my first smut too so I could probably do with some help ( all you smut writers stop trying to hide and show yourselves!8D ) Yours truly's guts are at a all-time low now so if you want to see this happen, leave a shout in the reviews section and I will know that fandom actually wants me to try.

**Reviews are so much love they make muse bounce with eagerness to write more!**


End file.
